The Devil's Bed
by Terra Hale18
Summary: Sons Of Anarchy Fanfic
1. Chapter 1

I sat alone at a diner booth in a quaint little place. It was nearly deserted with the exceptions of the cook, a waitress or two, a few patrons and a couple of bikers. I stared down at the letter, file and phone before me. I rubbed my arms, not understanding why I was cold. I shook my head and got up to leave. My mind was racing as I gathered my things. I deeply breathed as I shouldered my bag and left money for my untouched Pepsi.

I open the door and step outside, my gaze going to my Hellcat Charger. The paint, though new was already peeling and chipping in places where it had been touched up. I shake my head and unlock the door, sliding into the driver's seat.

I didn't know where I would go but my mom said that I would find my dad here. I never really knew him growing up because he left before I was 10. I start my car, or try to. A soft clicking noise was made every time I turned the key over.

"Are you fucking kidding me," I snap at the thin air.

I groan softly and place my head on my steering wheel frustrated with my car. I get out and walk back into the diner, glancing up at one of the waitresses. I knew it was very late at night, but I didn't know what to do. This was the first time that my car didn't start. I didn't know what to do or who to call at this point.

"You alright miss," I hear a husky male voice ask.

"Car won't start," I muttered, hands in my pockets, "first time in three years.".

"Maybe I can fix it I do know a bit about cars," He tells me.

I look up and I meet a pair of grey eyes looking down at me.

"Alright," I nod, still feeling cold. I looked down at my light hoodie, jeans and boots.

"Here," He says handing me his jacket, "I'm Jax.".

I take the jacket, sliding it over my arms, "Thanks.".

"No problem. Where are you staying," He says concern laced in his voice.

"No where at the moment," I say, "Just kinda got into town.".

"I know we just met but I have an extra room in my place if you want to stay there," He says smiling softly.

"What's the catch," I ask.

"No catch. That way you have a place to stay and then I can fix your car.".

"Thank you," I say, "oh, and I'm Thalia.".

"Nice to meet you," He says with a smile that made my heart melt.

"So Jax," I muse, "what would cause a Hellcat Charger to suddenly quit running?".

"I don't know. Let's attach it to my bike and I can bring it to the shop.".

I lead him out and kick the front left tire of my car, "She ain't pretty.".

"I don't mind. It's a nice car," He says then drives his bike over to where I was. He hooked up the car to his bike. He handed me his helmet, "Hop on.".

I bite my lower lip, then I get on the bike. I immediately wrap my arms around his torso as I begin to fear I'd fall off. I bury my face in his back and I hear him chuckle.

"We're here," He says after 15 minutes.

I slowly sit up, looking around. I then realized my heart was hammering in my chest.

"Here help me put the car on one of the bays so I can fix it in the morning.".

I do as told, my mind racing like a rabbit on caffeine. I pinch the bridge of my nose in frustration. After we push the car in the bay he looks at me, smiling softly. I shake my head, grabbing my laptop backpack, suitcase and duffle bag. I barely registered the picture of myself, my mother and whom is supposedly my father fall from one of my bags.

I heard Jax crouch to the ground, then I heard him pick something up. He taps my shoulder, "I think you dropped this.".

I turn around and take it from him. I run my left thumb over my mother's face, blinking away tears. When I was done with my pity party I squared my shoulders, Jax's expression a mix of shock and concern.

He showed me to a guest room and said, "Hope everything goes well for you.".

What do I do now?


	2. Chapter 2

I looked around the room Jax had shown me. It wasn't very large, but it wasn't super small either. There was a full sized bed, a small dresser that had the paint chipping off, a small desk with a chair and a chair next to a small bookshelf. The walls were a soft tan color and the floor was wood.

"I know its not perfect," Jax began, but I cut him off, "Its perfect to me.".

I watched Jax smile at me, then I glanced at the digital alarm clock and cuss, "Shit, it's 3:30 in the morning.".

"Never been up this late," Jax joked.

"I have, it's just I'm used to being in bed by 2:15 in the morning," I mumbled.

"I'll leave you be so you can settle in and get some sleep," Jax said.

I get ready to respond when I hear two young boys crying. I look to Jax and he walks out the door. I follow him, curious about what was going on. Jax opened a door and I watch one of the boys jump from bed and run to him.

"Abel, what's wrong," Jax asked soothingly.

I watch Abel just curl up against Jax's chest, then I ask, "May I?".

Jax carefully handed Abel to me. I watch Abel tense when he's in my arms, but he slowly calmed down. I softly hum, rubbing Abel's back.

"Hi, Abel, I'm Lia," I say to him.

Abel looked up to me, then he looked to Jax as if to as him 'who is she' with his eyes. I watched Jax walk over and kiss Abel's forehead.

"She's kind of like a friend, Abel. She needed a play to stay.".

Abel shyly hid his face in the jacket I I had on. I then realized why he would've woken up this late. My suspicion was confirmed by another woman's voice.

"Jax, where the hell have you been," the voice shouted.

"Wendy, quiet," Jax hissed, "You woke Abel and Thomas.".

I softly hum and pick up the second boy whom I assumed was Thomas. I continue humming to the two, watching the two fall asleep. They curl close to my chest, both drifting off.

The woman whom I assume is Wendy, walks into the room, her hands on her hips, "What's she doing holding our boys.".

"This is Thalia," Jax said, voice low, "her car broke down.".

Wendy scoffed, arms over her chest, "She probably faked her car breaking down to get in on what's mine.".

I softly speak, my voice eerily calm, "Miss, I'm not here for what's yours. I also happen to know that your pissing myself and Jax off. If you truly cared about him or his children you'd leave before I give you a New Orleans ass kicking.".

Wendy scoffed again, "Are you going to let some nobody speak to me like that, Jackson?!".

I roll my shoulders and place the boys in their respective beds, kissing their foreheads before I stand back up. I turn to face Wendy when I feel Abel tug on my sleeve.

"Goodnight, Lia," he yawned as he went to sleep.

I tuck both boys in after a moment, then begin to walk to my room. I heard Jax and Wendy follow me. I open the door and turn around. I hiss softly when Wendy slaps me across my cheek.

"You're out of here in the morning as soon as Jax is finished with your car. I don't know where you came from, but you're sure as hell not staying in my house with me and my old man," Wendy snapped.

She then shoved me backwards, making me stumble. I regain my footing, then I take off Jax's jacket and my own. I then tackle Wendy into the wall, not using too much force in the event of putting a hole in the wall.

What do I have to prove?


	3. Chapter 3

I grabbed Wendy by her shoulders and pull her away from the wall. I pull on her hair as I punch her in the mouth. I didn't know where the desire to beat her ass came from, but it felt good to do it. I didn't want to deal with her drama and her shit. God this feels amazing. I could feel the adrenaline along with excitement course through my body and veins.

I shove her back towards the desk, my hands balling into fists. I deeply breathe, not tired or winded. I watch Wendy and wait for her next move. I smirk seeing her cower in fear. I love this feeling.

"Got something to say," I growl out.

I watch her growl at me, then she tackles me to the ground.

"The fuck," I groan.

I end up kicking her in the stomach, making sure that I had the upper hand. I pinned her to the ground and slam an elbow into her nose. I then felt arms around my waist pulling me away from her.

"I'm not done with her," I shouted as I was pulled away.

I struggle to get back at Wendy, clawing at her as I growled lowly.

"Stop it," I hear a voice yell.

I look around, trying to find who was hold me back and whom the new voice belong to. My mind then went to Jax's children I had just met; had I woken one of them?

"Jax, I'll take her up to her room. Make sure to kick Wendy out.".

I look to Wendy, the anger renewed as I started to struggle again.

"Stop it, little one," a new voice said.

I knew it wasn't Jax this time, but who the hell was it. I blinked, tears welling up in my eyes as I realized who it was. I hadn't heard that voice in thirteen years.

"Room now," the man says, "We need to talk.".

I padded to the quest room, the one I was actually staying in. I felt stunned and in a daze. I heard the door close and there stood my dad. I sit on the bed, hands shaking. It couldn't be him, could it?

"I'm sorry I bailed on you and your mom.".

I open my mouth to say something but I shut it. I couldn't find the words to say anything thanks to the shock and daze I felt.

"Take your time. I know it's a lot to take in.".

"I-inhaler," I mutter when the adrenaline rush was gone. I pointed to my laptop backpack. I hadn't had an asthma attack in thirteen years. He goes and grabs it, then hands it to me.

I take a hit off it, slowly calming down. I look to the man, still shocked. I squeak a little when I speak, "Who.. Who are you?". I didn't truly trust this man when he had said he was my dad.

"My name is Tig. I knew your mom.".

"Everyone knew Misty Jay or Melissa, whatever she called herself," I mumbled, shaking my head, "She's in jail for running from cops.".

"Man she was always a rebel, not caring about the law or most people.".

I take my boots off, grimacing when I thought of the scar along the back of my neck. I shake my head again, just listening.

"We got married and had you. I'll take a paternity test if you want.".

"Mom never wore a wedding band," I sigh, scratching at the scar. It was healed but it always itched like crazy when I thought about how I was thrown by my maternal aunt through the back storm door of my old childhood home.

"She took it off when I split.".

"Fuck," I muttered under my breath. I move my hair to the side and lean down, rubbing at the back of my neck.

"What happened," he asked when he saw part of the scar.

"Was sent through a glass door," I sigh, "back first.".

"Who did that to you?".

"My aunt," I sigh again, "I was nine.".

"God I hated her, no offense little one," He tells me softly.

I pull my hair away more for Tig to see the whole scar, "None taken. Don't even remember the bitch's name.".

"She always had a thing against me when your mom and I were dating.".

I shake my head against, my shirt sliding off my shoulder a bit. A few burn like scars were now on show, along with the one on my neck, yet I had never told anyone where the burn like scars came from. I knew only my mom and dad knew. He looks down at my shoulder and sighs softly.

"What," I ask, covering my shoulder.

"I remember you got those cause you weren't careful when you were baking. You accidentally burned yourself.".

I blink, "How... How the hell do you know that!".

"I was there. You were 5.".

"If you were there, what did I help bake?".

"You were baking some cookies for your grandmas Christmas party. I remembered how happy you were that you were going to help.".

I blinked, my hand going to my shoulder. I closed my eyes, thinking of my nonna. I open my eyes and look back up at him. I saw that he was looking down at his hands waiting for me to say something.

"If you truly are my dad, what's my middle name and what did I call my grandmother," I ask.

"You called your gramma nonna because she loved you so much and also she didn't want to be called grandma. Your middle name is Rose, your mom's favorite flower.".

I blinked twice, opening and shutting my mouth until I said, "My middle name is Nicole.". Yet, what he said made sense.

"I wanted your middle name to be Rose but your mom insisted that you had to have the name Nicole. After her grandmother.".

A tear slipped down my left cheek.

Was he telling the truth?


	4. Chapter 4

~Tig's POV~

I stared at the woman whom I knew was my child. Her face looked like Melissa's, yet she had my eyes. Her cheeks slowly stained with tears as I saw that in her eyes she knew the truth. I hope that she truly accepts me because I really would like to be in her life.

She put her head in her hands, wincing slightly when she extended her right hand.

"Everything alright?".

"Yeah," she mumbled, "just a bruised hand.".

"You really did a number on that Wendy bitch. Thank you.".

"I.. I didn't mean to. I didn't want her to wake the babies or piss off Jax," she said, her voice cracking.

"Don't worry about bug. It's fine," I say to her.

She looked at her hands and I could see the bruising start to worsen.

"Let's get you some ice for that.".

She looked up at me again and I swore my heart ached from seeing her hurt. She just nodded and stared at the ground. I went and helped her up smiling. She didn't smile back. I began to wonder what caused her to lose the smile I knew she had.

We both headed downstairs and I went to the freezer. I grabbed ice and placed it in a bag. I glanced to her. I grabbed a cloth and placed the bag in it, then I handed it to her, "here.".

She doesn't look up at me or the bag. I frowned softly, then I brush her hair from her face, "Thalia, what's wrong?".

I give her a few moments to answer because I don't want to scare her anymore than she is at the moment. She puts her head on the table after sitting down. She was still unusually quiet.

I go and sit next to her just waiting, letting her tell me when she was ready to say something. She soon began crying silently. I pulled her to my chest making sure that she's okay. I just let her cry as I rub her back. She shook in my arms, soon tiring herself out. She looked like she had become numb to hide her feelings.

"You can tell me when your ready.".

"I'm scared," she mumbled softly.

"Scared of what, bug?".

"What if you leave again and ditch me?".

"I won't. I found you again and this time I'm not leaving.".

She closed her eyes just as Jax walked in. I rub her back.

"How is she," Jax asks.

"She's alright. Just give her sometime. She's just scared that I would leave her. I'm just trying to make sure that I won't because I'm not the same man that I was.".

"I didn't know that was Tally," Jax said, "I was ten when you told dad you got Melissa pregnant.".

"Yea. You two used to hang out as kids.".

Jax looked at Thalia and I could tell he wanted to ask or say something. I watched them both. I was just glad that I have my little girl back. Thalia started to fall asleep against my chest. She was shivering gently and I looked to Jax.

I got up slowly and picked her up. I smile as she rested her head against my chest. She deserves to sleep after everything she went through.

"She's welcome to stay for a bit," Jax said.

"Are you sure? I don't want it to be a burden on you and the kids.".

"She's actually great with the boys," Jax smiled, "She was able to calm Abel down from a bad dream.".

"Really? I never knew she was great with kids.".

"All she did was take Abel from me, but it was like he knew she'd keep him safe.".

"Maybe she will.".

"You can stay in the other guestroom," Jax offers me.

"Thanks Jax," I say smiling.

"You know where to find me.".

I nod smiling. I watch Jax head to his room, then I looked to Thalia. I then bring her to the room that she's staying in. I lay her in bed and pull a cover over her body. She rubbed her nose.

I smile then kiss the top of her head. She curled up, smiling when she blushed deeply in her sleep. I kiss her forehead, then leave her room, hoping she slept well.

Can I protect my daughter?


	5. Chapter 5

I slowly got out of bed the next morning, shivering gently. I blinked tiredly and looked around the room I had slept in, my mind a little fuzzy after last night. I glanced at the jacket at the foot of the bed, gently pulling it on. I rubbed my arms and padded to the kitchen, finding Tig and Jax already up and making breakfast.

"Morning," they say in unison.

"Morning," I yawn.

"Sleep well," Tig asks me.

"As well as I could in a strange place.".

I glance down the hall and head to the boys' room. I walk in and smile when I see Abel sitting up in his bed. He glances at me, then he smiled brightly. I padded over to his bed and pick him up.

"Hi, Lia," Abel yawns as he laid his head against my chest. I then walk over to Thomas's bed and pick him up. Both boys yawn softly as I walk into the living room.

I sit on the couch, letting the boys sleep on my chest. I close my eyes for a moment. I grunt softly when I feel someone kiss my forehead.

"Breakfast is ready, Little One," Tig said.

"Hey," I yawn, "Dad.".

He smiled gently, then he raised a brow, "Jax wasn't kidding when he said you were good with kids.".

"I just have feel at ease around them, protective too," I hum softly.

"That's good. They seem to really love you," Jax tells me.

I jumped a little, holding the boys to my chest. I blinked tiredly, then I blush a little.

"First things first, don't scare the shit out of me," I breathed.

"I wont, Sweetheart." .

I see him smile softly, watching me with the kids. I close my eyes, opening them after a moment. I watched Jax smile softly, a glimmer of hope in his eyes. I could tell by is look that he was feeling something, but what; happiness or grief? I begin to stand up, but both Jax and Dad shake there heads at me.

"I'll bring some plates in here and we'll have a family type of day," Jax says, "You and Tig have some catching up to do." .

"I think she'd rather go back to sleep," Dad says.

I blink tiredly, wondering what they planned to do as a 'family'. I knew Jax wasn't related to dad, but maybe he included himself because he was my host and because his children loved me despite not knowing me. I glanced at Abel whom was still asleep on my chest. I then glanced at Thomas whom made grabby hands at Jax.

Jax chuckled softly and carefully took Thomas from my arms. I wrapped my arms around Abel, then I gently laid down. I yawned softly and blink when a cover was laid over me. Dad kissed my forehead and said, "Rest, Little One.".

I just nod and slowly drift off into my dreams. I curled up around Abel, my body relaxing.

What could possibly happen today?


	6. Chapter 6

~Jax's POV~

I watched Thalia as she cuddled with Abel. She looked peaceful, yet slightly sad. I looked to Tig to see his reaction to judge whether or not to wake her.

"Leave her. I can watch them.".

"You sure," I asked, looking at Thomas as he fell asleep on me.

"Yea. It's fine.".

I bite my lower lip when I get the notion to ask Tig why he seemed more protective of Thalia. I don't want to push anything further so I wait.

"I know you want to ask about Dawn and Fawn," Tig said as he watched Thalia, "I still love them, but nothing can bring them back.".

I just nod.

"When I met Melissa something just clicked," he said.

"I like her, Tig.".

"Break her heart," Tig said with a growl, "I'll break your fucking body.".

I held up my hands, "I won't Tig. Trust me I've been on that side. I know.".

I glanced to Thalia and Abel, smiling at the two. The way she held Abel was like she as holding an infant child. I found it to be the sweetest thing ever. Abel started to softly sniffle, but he didn't start crying. I watch Thalia kiss Abel's forehead, then she cuddled with him again.

I smile softly still watching them. I glance to Tig. I watch him.

"How do I show her I won't leave," Tig asks.

"Be there for her.".

"I left for thirteen years, Jax.".

"Make it up to her. Take her to a dinner, a dance. I don't know, man, anything.".

"I don't even know what she likes," Tig admitted, "and I don't want her to know about the club or that she was born into it.".

"That's when you take her out and get to know her.".

I watched Tig open his mouth to say something, but we were both interrupted when Thalia grunted softly. I then looked over and make sure that she was okay. Thalia sat up, drenched in a cold sweat and panting. Her eyes were wide and scared.

"Everything alright?".

"Yeah," she said, glancing down at Abel's still sleeping form, "just... Just a bad dream...".

I nod still concerned.

I watch Thalia brush her fingers against the back of her neck. Her voice was shaky, "I think there's still glass in my upper back...".

My head snapped up. Thalia's hands shook gently as she moved her hair away from her neck. She looked to Tig and myself. I didn't know what to do.

"She was thrown through a glass door when she was nine," Tig said to me, "Melissa's sister did it.".

"What the hell. Why?".

"All because I was dating and married to Thalia's Mama," Tig said.

"That's no reason to do that to your niece.".

I looked to Thalia, frowning softly. I then pull my phone up and call my mom. I waited for her to answer.

"Hey, Hun," Mom said, yawning softly.

"Hey mom. Did I wake you?".

"No, Baby," she said, "Woke myself up.".

"I just wanted to make sure.".

"What's going on," Mom hums.

I didn't know what to tell her

"Baby boy, what's going on? Is Tiggy okay? Are the boys okay," she asked.

"Tig found his daughter, the boys are great.".

"Is his baby girl okay?".

"Yea she's fine just got a sore neck where she thinks There is still glass. Can you come and check?".

"I'll be there in ten," Mom says.

I glance to Thalia whom looked like she was tired and wanted to cry. I went over to make sure that she's okay. Thalia was shaking gently. She looked between myself and Tig.

I then feel her place her head on my shoulder. I rub her back, then I gently feel her neck. I feel something sharp and I didn't know what that is.

"Fuck," Thalia softly cussed.

"Shit sorry," I say.

"Mark that spot with a marker," she breathed.

I nod and do that making sure that it's visible.

Thalia deeply breathed, "That's were most of the pain is.".

"Okay, my mom is on her way.".

"Okay," she mumbled.

I stayed with her to make sure that she wouldn't move much. Thalia closed her eyes, hands shaking. I took one of them and I could feel how cold her hands are. I rub Thalia's knuckles as Mom walks in the door.

"Hey, mom.".

"One of you needs to put her hair up in a bun," Mom instructed, setting her first aid kit down.

Tig did that for her as I stayed there keeping her calm. I didn't want her to freak out anymore that she already had. Thalia kept her head lowered, her hands still shaking.

I made sure that she was okay. I watched Mom get the slivers of glass out of Thalia's neck after cutting the mark. Mom then bandaged and kissed the side of Thalia's head. I smile softly and squeeze her hand.

Thalia started to fall asleep. I smile softly when her head landed on my shoulder. I carefully brace the back of Thalia's neck.

I hope she will be okay...


	7. Chapter 7

~Tig's POV~

I watched Thalia slowly fall asleep on Jax. She carefully curled up as Gemma gave her glance. Thalia's hands still shook despite Jax holding them. I glanced to Gemma with a worried look.

"She should be okay," Gemma said, "she's tough like you.".

"No," I commented, "she's rough like her mama.".

"She's lucky the glass didn't damage any muscle," Gemma said.

"If I ever find Chastity," I growl, not finishing my sentence.

"I get it," Gemma said, "I'm the same way with Jax or I used to be.".

I listen to Thalia grunt, then she tucked her feet under herself. I watched Jax as Abel and Thomas climb up in the couch, curling into their dad and my baby girl. They looked peaceful together and I knew in my heart I'd be okay with Thalia dating Jax or possibly marrying him.

She's maybe my little girl but I have to earn that right. I plan on being there for the rest of her life. I watched Thalia for another moment, then I headed to the kitchen. I sat with Gemma and put my head in my hands. I was struggling with the idea of how to show Thalia I wanted to be in her life.

I feel her rub my back in a very comforting way and I look up at her.

"What do I do?".

"What do you mean, Tig," Gemma asked me.

"How do I make it up to her?".

"I can help you or try to," Gemma offered.

"Can you," I say softly.

"I'll do my best," Gemma said.

I nodded, smiling softly.

"What do you think she'd like to do," Gemma asked.

"I don't know, Gem, it's been a long time since I saw her.".

I watched Gemma think, then she said, "She may open up if you two help Jax with her car.".

"Yea maybe.".

"She may need a job," Gemma said, "Could use the help at the shop.". She then looked at me with an apologetic smile, "Sorry if that was over the line.".

"No it's fine. Go offer it to her. You never know.".

I glanced back towards the living room, my mind going back to my worry of Thalia trusting me or not. I wasn't sure what to do.

"I think she's ready to talk," I heard Jax call.

I smile softly then walk with Gemma to the living room to check on my daughter. I watched Thalia rub her eyes, then she blinked softly.

"You okay sweetheart?".

"Yeah," she said softly, "neck is sore, but I'll live.".

"That's all that matters," I say softly.

"So," Thalia said softly, voice trailing off.

I didn't know what to say I looked down at the ground.

"Anyone play Call of Duty," she asked shyly.

I see Jax come over to us smiling. I raise a brow at him, "What?".

"I can play, maybe I could teach you a few things old man," He says to me jokingly.

I watch Thalia smile, her eyes lighting up. I haven't seen that happiness in so long, my smile grows. Thalia watched us, then she tilted her head.

"Nothing dear.".

Thalia looked like a kid at Christmas, her smile. She looked happy. It's good to see her smiling I hope that she keeps it.

"So," Thalia mused, "who's playing with whom on a team?".

"I'll play on your team," I tell her, "Maybe you can teach me a thing or two.".

Thalia just smiled and softly giggled. I see Jax look at her with a look of admiration.

"Can I play," Abel asked Jax.

"Have fun and be careful," I hear Jax say.

"I think Abel wants to play on your team, Jax," Gemma said.

"Well then come on, bud, let's go play.".

Abel smiled and sat in the floor, Thalia following suit. I looked to Jax with a bit of worry. He just smiles softly. Thalia looked to us again, her eyes still sparkling. I smiled, then I realized I had just learned something Thalia liked.

I just smiled and sat with everyone so we can play this game. Thalia handed me a controller, then she looked at the TV. I turned it on and turned it to the right setting for the game. Thalia had a wider smile, then we played a few rounds of the game. She taught me the controls and I found out they were easy to learn.

We kept playing each team winning a round. I see Abel sitting on Thalia's lap. I smile then turn back to the game. She seemed happy and nuzzled Abel when he won a round for his and Jax's team. They both soon yawned softly and began to fall asleep.

Jax looks between them and myself unsure of what to do. Jax then sacrifices his character in the game, giving mine and Thalia's team the winning score. I see her smile softly at the win. I don't say anything to ruin her happiness. Thalia laid in the floor with Abel, both instantly asleep as they cuddled.

Will Thalia open up to me?


	8. Chapter 8

I awoke to the feeling of my neck being slightly stiff and a weight on my chest. My vision slowly returned from being hazy to being normal. I blinked twice as I got my bearings and soon realized I was laying in the floor of Jax's living room with Abel asleep on my chest.

I glanced at the TV to find that Call of Duty was still on the screen, but it had been paused. I then glanced to the couch to find Dad asleep at one end and Jax asleep at the other. I softly grunted as I sat up, my arms keeping Abel close to my chest. I look around again and see a woman sitting on the loveseat.

I glanced between the woman's sleeping form and Jax's, blushing a little when I saw the resemblance between the two. I soon looked down to the sleeping child in my arms, my heart swelling with love. My mind on the other hand went to a panicked state when I didn't see Thomas immediately. I rise to my feet, stumbling a little.

"He's with me," the woman says, yawning softly.

I look to her and she slowly sits up, pushing the cover she had been using back. There, snuggled against her chest, was Thomas. I sigh in relief, then the woman made room for me to sit beside her. I hesitantly do, but my mind eased up when she laid Thomas against my chest with his brother.

"We've met, but not officially," she said, "I'm Gemma Teller-Morrow.".

"Jax's mom," I guess, blushing softly.

"You're correct," she said with a smile.

"Everything's so.. so weird now," I admitted, "I find my dad during a fight with someone whom I feel is a threat. I've been here a day or two and yet my car hasn't been worked on. I have a mild operation that should've paralyzed me from the neck down because I know that glass was in some muscle...".

"But you aren't," Gemma says.

"I guess I am thankful for that," I say, looking down at Abel and Thomas.

"Since Tara died," Gemma said, "Jax hasn't opened up to anyone. I saw that change when he saw you were scared. I saw it when y'all were playing the video game.".

"How do I show my Dad I care," I ask Gemma.

"Well Thanksgiving is tomorrow and I could use some help in the kitchen," Gemma said.

"I don't know how good of a cook I'd be," I say, looking away.

"I'd still like your help," Gemma smiled.

I softly blushed and smiled deeply, then I softly put when Jax grunted softly. I had never seen anyone have a nightmare, but I assumed Jax was having one. I had the boys to Gemma and silently padded over to Jax. I lean down and lightly place my lips against his forehead, then I gently rub a hand through his blonde hair.

He softly groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. He blinked tiredly at me, but his eyes held hope and thanks. Jax smiled softly at me, causing me to blush. I lean down and kiss his cheek, feeling love and protectiveness over a man I barely knew and his children.

Jax slowly rose to his feet, but at the back of my mind it felt like I knew Jax. He carefully cupped my face, then he put his forehead to mine. I felt my heart begin to race, but at the same time I felt calmed.

"I was ten when I first met you. We grew up together, but we drifted apart when you and your mom moved away. I felt like I lost my best friend. It felt like I lost my heart," Jax softly whispered.

Tears slid down my eyes as I felt a memory resurface. I could barely make out Jax, but we must've been doing something fun. I shakily wrap my arms around him, hiding myself in his arms. I felt Jax gently squeeze me, his nose in the crook of my neck.

I soon felt Dad and Gemma join in the hug, making me feel safe and calmed. I deeply breathed and closed my eyes.

Is this Jax really my old friend?


	9. Chapter 9

~Jax's POV~

I leaned against a wall in the kitchen the next morning, watching Mom and Thalia as they cooked a dinner for the club. Thalia was smiling gently, but I knew she thought the dinner was just for myself, herself, Tig, Mom, Abel and Thomas. Mom had explained the dinner was slightly bigger than that because Tig had extended family coming over.

I watch her slightly pout as if she was trying to remember something, but she shook her head. She was a quick learner and most of the food with the exception of the turkey was done within a few hours.

I hoped that there would be no drama today. I don't want her to be stressed.

"So," she softly asked, "who's on my dad's side of the family?". She glanced at my mom.

I watched my mom look back and forth between me, her and Tig. Thalia knitted her brows together in confusion, causing me to realize that she was beginning to understand none of the paternal side of her family was coming. I looked to Tig and arch a brow as a signal for him to explain about the club. I see him come over to us.

Thalia sat the spatula she had in her right hand down. She backed up a bit.

"What are you hiding from me," she asked, not making eye contact.

"It's not my place.".

I watched Thalia bolt for the door, her hands shaking. I see Tig go after her. I sighed softly running my hands through my hair.

I heard Thalia yelp, "Fuck!".

"Thalia," I yelled.

I heard her grunt, then she mumbled, "So much fucking blood...".

I went out to her. She was holding her left knee, grunting in pain.

"Come on let's get you inside," I say helping her up.

She leaned against myself and Tig, "Such a stupid klutz.".

"It's okay, Love. We are all klutzes in our own way," I jokingly say to her.

"I shouldn't have tripped over a concrete step," she sighed, "now my ankles going to swell and my knee is bleeding.".

"We can get you cleaned up.".

I could tell she was still upset and that Tig wanted to tell her about the club still. I looked to Mom. I give her a look that meant 'tell her'.

"Thalia," Mom began, catching Thalia's attention.

I stayed next to her making sure that things will be okay.

"Your father and Jax are in a group called Samcro," Mom said, "Jax is the vice president and your father is a sergeant at arms.".

I waited for her to realize what mom just said to her. Thalia blinked, looking confused. I watched as it sank in to what my mom told her.

She shook her head, "No...".

"Yes, Thalia," I say softly.

Thalia backed up again, sliding down a wall. I then went over and crouched in from of her.

"We can show you if you want," I say holding out my hand to her.

She pulled her knees to her chest, shaking her head.

"Whenever you're ready we will be here," I say then kiss the top of her head. I then stood up and stood by my mom.

I then watch Abel walk over to Thalia and sit next to her. I watched him hug her and curl into her as well. I just smile softly wishing she would open up more.

She softly mumbled, "I knew mom... sold her body... but... what does that make me?".

I looked up at my mom waiting for her to answer. Thalia put her head on her knees, forgetting about her bleeding one.

"Easy with your knee, Love," I say.

She lifted her head. I just wanted to show her what we do. Thalia looked to her dad.

"You should have a look around little one.".

I thought my jaw dropped when Thalia stood up and limped to her dad. She put her forehead to Tig's chest and mumbled okay. I just smiled softly. I watched Tig wrap Thalia in a hug. I looked over at Abel and saw that he joined the hug.

"I think we should show her, but after she's patched up and when we have the boys over for dinner she can meet everyone," Mom said.

"That sounds like a good idea," I say softly.

"Who's going to take over my duties in the kitchen," Thalia asked.

"I will. Go sit down and instruct me on what to do.".

"I don't think the VP would like that," she joked, smiling.

"What can I say? I like to cook," I chuckle, smiling softly.

Thalia blushed deeply and sat on a chair, smiling. She then pulled Abel up on her lap. She momentarily frowned when she didn't see Thomas.

"He's probably still in his room sleeping. He had a rough night after everyone officially went to bed.".

"What happened," she asked.

"I was up with him because he refused to fall asleep," I say yawning.

Thalia started to stand up, holding Abel still. She carefully grabbed my hand and led me to the living room.

I followed silently behind her.

"Sit," she said, pointing to the couch.

I nod and do as she told me to. She sat Abel on my lap, then she walked off for a moment. I looked at her with confusion to what she was doing. I smiled softly when I saw she had Thomas in her arms. She sat down beside me. He then comes over and curls up on my lap. I then wrap my arms around him and kiss the top of his head.

"Daddy, do you like Lia," Abel yawned as he cuddled.

I had a faint blush on my face as I looked at her. Thalia tilted her head, blushing softly. I didn't want to admit that I do have a crush on her.

She nudged my shoulder, "Want me to hold the boys so you can go finish the cookies?".

"If you don't mind," I say softly.

She pecked my cheek and smiled, "Go, Mr. VP.". The joking tone in her voice had my heart racing and put a smile on my face.

I then go in the kitchen and try to figure out where she left off.

"She had just finished the first batch," Mom chuckled at my confusion.

I nod then make them next batch of cookies. Mom helped as did Tig, but my mind went to Thalia.

Could I really make a good life for Thalia if I began to date her?


	10. Chapter 10

I smiled as the guys from the club left. They were very nice and polite throughout the dinner, either complimenting or patiently waiting for seconds. I had instantly became friends with Juice, whom was really named Juan and his girlfriend of five years.

I looked over and found Jax staring at me with some feeling in his eyes. I just smiled and waved at him.

I walked over and smile again at him, "How'd I do?".

"You did amazing. They all really seemed to like you.".

"I never thought a biker gang would become my extended family...".

"They became mine when my father died. So I know how it feels.".

I frown gently. I hugged him, rubbing his back. He hugged back gently and p weakly placing his arms around my small frame. I closed my eyes.

"Let me take you out tonight," he whispered.

"What would we do," I hummed.

"Go to dinner and we will see where the night takes us.".

I softly giggled, "So where do you want to go?".

"That's up to you, Princess.".

I blushed softly and hid my face in Jax's chest.

He chuckles softly. "I'll be by your room about 7 to pick you up?".

"Sure," I hum, blushing softly.

"Go get ready," He says, smirking softly.

I blushed again and headed to my room, beginning to look for something suitable for to wear on a date.

~Jax's POV~

I headed for my room after Thalia left for hers. I found a nice top and a nice pair of pants that were jeans. I pull them on, feeling self conscious. I haven't done this since Tara, and I sigh softly.

I then look at myself and I smile. Damn to I clean up good. I glanced to my vest laying on my bed.

'Should I wear it on this date or leave it home,' I thought to myself. I then sat on my bed looking at it. I pick it up and put it on, knowing this was something casual and that Thalia wouldn't mind or I hoped she wouldn't mind.

'Let's hope she doesn't mind me having it on,' I think.

I shake my head, then put my boots on. I then headed to Thalia's room and knock on the door. I waited for her to answer her door. Man I was so nervous.

"Shit," she squeaked, "just a moment!".

"Take your time love.".

"Fucking jeans," she muttered.

I chuckled then leaned against the wall near her door. I heard her huff, "Jax...".

"Yes, Love," I say softly standing up straight.

She mumbled something like, 'the jeans I wanted to wear ripped,' then she unlocked the door.

"Can I come in," I asks softly.

"Yeah," she sighed.

I walk in and see the jeans on the floor. "How did they rip?".

She flipped them over and I saw a hole in the back, "They were old.".

I looked to her and saw she had on some cutoff shorts that complimented her curves perfectly.

"You look fine. Ready," I ask, holding out my hand to her.

"Let me put a shirt on," she giggled and I blushed at her.

I nod smiling softly. I then realized she was topless and only had a purple bra on. I blushed then covered my eyes. I heard her pull a shirt over her body, then I her her slide socks on and finally a pair of biker boots.

"All ready," I asked from behind my hand.

"You can look, Jax," she giggled.

I nod then remove my hand, "You look beautiful.".

She blushed, "Thanks.".

"Welcome.".

She looked at her hands. I hold my hand out, "Let's go.".

She shyly took my hand and smiled. She walked behind me as I lead her out of her room. We then headed outside into my bike. Thalia stayed as close as she could to me, her hand shaking gently. I got on the bike and handed her the helmet. She timidly took it, placing it on her head. I could tell she was shaking as she straddled the bike and sat behind me.

I smiled, feeling her wrap her arms around my torso. I felt her arms shaking gently.

"It will be okay.".

"Y-you won't let me fall," she whispered.

"Never, Princess.".

I smiled at Thalia as she tried to lick the ice cream off her nose. She and I had decided to head to McDonald's, to which she loved it. I chuckle then an idea came to mind. I leaned over and kissed the ice cream off her nose.

I smile softly, "The nights not over yet.".

"Oh," she asks.

I put some money on the table and got up. I hold out my hand. She took my hand, blushing softly again. I helped her up and we headed to my bike. She hopped on the back, waiting. I got on and then started my bike. She hugged my waist, more trusting than before. I smile softly then I kiss the top of her head.

She blushed, "Eyes on the road, Mister.".

I chuckle then we head off to a hotel. I could tell Thalia was confused by the expression I saw in my right mirror. She arched a brow, her chin on my shoulder, "Why not the house?".

"Do you really want to have fun with the boys in the house?".

Her eyes became as big as quarters, "Oh!".

I smirk softly then park my bike. I got off and held out my hand to help her, "Plus I wanted to get away for awhile... with you.".

"Jax, I've never been on a first date. I've never slept with anyone...".

"We can just hang out in the hotel room if you want. I'm not going to push you into anything that your not ready for.".

Thalia kissed my cheek, "Let's see where the night heads."

"Okay. I just needed a night away from everything. It's been really stressful," I say as we both head inside the hotel.

I felt her rub my knuckles and I knew she was listening to me. I then booked us a room for two nights. I received the key and we headed to the room.

"Jax," she softly hummed on the elevator ride up.

"Yes, Love?".

She turned to face me, then she gently wrapped her arms around my neck. I had my hands on her waist, "What can I do for you my love?".

She leaned up and shyly pecked my lips. I smile once the elevators stopped at our floor. I then placed my hand in one of her back pockets and we started to head to our room. She giggled softly, blushing deeply.

We got to our room and I looked at it amazed, "Wow.".

"Meh," she giggled.

I chuckle and lead her inside. She shut the door behind us, then she took her boots off, wincing.

"Knee still hurt, Love?".

"Ankle," she said, "wrapped it and didn't take anything for pain.".

"I packed a small bag. Pain meds are in there," I hum, handing her the bag.

Thalia sat on the bed, "Maybe later. C'mere, please?".

I nod and place the bag on the floor. I then go over to her. She smiled softly and laid on her back. I go and sit near her, smiling softly. Thalia carefully pulled me close. I smiled softly and pecked her lips.

"Mm, you can do better," she giggled, pulling me on top of her.

I smiled hovering over her, "I know, but I don't want to push you.".

"I'm scared, but I kinda want this.".

"If your scared then we should wait," I say softly.

Thalia looked to me, then she softly kissed me. I smile against the kiss. She wrapped her arms around my neck, running her fingers through my hair. I groan feeling her tug at my hair.

Thalia seemed to be a damn good kisser, prompting me to ask, "Are you sure you haven't done this before?".

"I have kissed before, but I haven't slept with someone before," she murmured against my lips.

What could happen now?


	11. Chapter 11

Warning! The following contains smut! You've been warned!

~Jax's POV~

I was still hovering over Thalia as she blushed deeply. She leaned up and pecked my lips again, her hands cupping my face. I smile softly against the kiss as I undid her shirt. She blushed, then I smiled when I saw her purple, lacy bra. I sit her up and slide it off of her arms. She covered her chest, blushing gently.

I removed her hands and pinned them on top of her head, "Don't cover yourself, Love. You're beautiful.".

"Oh," she mused, causing me to eye her lovely and large chest.

I smirk softly then I kiss her neck. She gasped softly, her mouth in an O shape. Her eyes fluttered shut. I massage her stomach as I nipped and sucked at her neck. She grunted softly, blushing deeply.

"So beautiful," I murmured against her skin.

She blinked gently, her cheeks a light pink. She rubbed her thighs together. I place my hands on her bare thighs as I kissed down her chest and stomach.

She stayed absolutely still, her eyes watching me.

I placed gentle kisses down her stomach to the waistband of her shorts. She pulled a pillow under her head as I gently unbuttoned and unzipped her cutoff shorts. I smirk a little when I catch sight of her matching lace panties.

"Love what your wearing.".

I then flip us and have her sit on my stomach. She blushed deeply again, tilting her head.

"Your turn to undress me, Love," I say.

She shyly unbuttoned my shirt. She then shyly unzipped and unbuttoned my jeans before taking off my boots. I smile softly then feel her hand go over my tattoo of Abel's name on my left peck.

"Its beautiful," she smiled, tracing it.

"Thank you," I say softly.

She smiled sweetly and pecked my lips again. I flipped us again and slowly took her shorts and panties off. I then stripped off my vest, shirt, jeans and boxers. I then cupped her breasts and massaged them as I kisses her. She softly gasped. I deepened the kiss as I kept it up, slightly smirking.

She kissed back as I placed my left knee between her legs. My hands moved down closer to her heat. She squirmed slightly under my touch.

"It's okay, Love," I say after I place a kiss on her stomach.

"I trust you," Thalia said.

I nod, then go and grab protection. She waited patiently, her eyes curious. I put it on and then I went back over to her. I lined myself up with her entrance. She blushed softly.

"Ready," I asked.

"Yes," she whispered.

I then slowly enter her heat making sure that she was okay. She scrunched her nose up, taking my hands in hers. She deeply breathed and I had heard something pop. I kiss her stomach when I knew that the popping noise was her hymen breaking.

I waited till she said it was okay for me to move inside her.

"I'm alright," she said softly.

"I'm okay to move?".

"Yeah," she said softly.

I start moving, groaning softly. She softly whined in pain at first, but she soon began to softly moan. I started to pick of pace. She groaned softly and I could tell by her eyes she had begun to feel pleasure. She wrapped her legs around my waist, her hands in my hair. I moan as she tugs at my hair.

Thalia softly kissed my lips, her fingers then caressing my jaw and beard. I grunt softly, then push her legs back, going deeper and gentle. I was being gentle with her as I did her. I nuzzled her gently, oblivious to the condom tearing as I kept my gentle and steady pace. I moan softly as I did her. I felt her begin to clench around me, her soft moans louder.

I moaned close. She whimpered in pleasure against my shoulder. She was shaking in great pleasure. I grunt lowly because I was really close. She panted quietly before arching her back.

I groan softly, "I'm close, Babe.".

She arched her back and I felt her release. I groans and my movements became sloppy. Soon Thalia and I were panting softly, both sweaty and tired. I took off the condom, not even bothering to check it. I then threw it away and laid next to her. She curled close, going straight to sleep.

What can go wrong?


	12. Chapter 12

I sat on the bathroom floor of my dad's home six weeks after Jax and I had been in that hotel room. I had been sick since then and it was scaring me. My hands shook gently as I picked up my phone, calling Gemma as I deeply breathed. I didn't know who else to turn to.

"Hello," I hear her answer.

"Momma Gem," I meekly say.

"What's wrong sweetie," She asks me.

"Can you bring me a pregnancy test," I murmured softly, shivering.

"Of course honey. Your staying at Tig's right?".

"Since I've been sick, yeah," I mumbled, which was followed by, "one second.". I set my phone down and lost what little food I had on my stomach.

"I'll be right over. Stay there sweetie," she says.

"Thank you," I murmur.

I ended our phone call then curled against the wall. I rubbed my arms as I shivered lightly.

"Baby Girl," I heard Dad call from the other side of the door.

"Yes, Dad?".

"You okay," he asked.

"Yes and no," I mumbled.

"You can tell me anything baby girl," he tells me.

"I know. I just don't want you to yell.".

"What did Jax do," he asks darkly.

I curled up more and lay my head on the cool tile. I closed my eyes as I started to fall asleep, forgetting the bathroom door was unlocked. I woke up an hour later and I saw my father.

I mumbled softly as I slowly sat up. I looked around and I spotted Gemma, "Hey, Gem.".

I put my head in my hands as I felt a headache start. I felt anxious and scared. I felt the bed dip and I see Gem sitting there. She hands me the test once my father leaves.

"Thank you so much," I say softly.

I stumbled to the bathroom and shut the door. I was shaking still and found myself silently crying. I wiped my eyes after of a moment, then do what I needed to do. I waited for a bit to make sure I didn't have to take another one.

I deeply breathed and nervously wrung my hands together. I knew my dad would be pissed off because I had lied to him. I hoped that it was negative. I flipped the test over and screamed like a fucking banshee.

Gemma came in, "Honey, what's wrong?".

"I... I.. I'm pregnant," I mumbled, scared.

"Jax's baby?".

"Y-yeah," I whimpered softly, "Dad's gonna kill me.".

"Tell him. He maybe really understanding.".

"I can't," I whisper, not knowing Dad was standing outside my door, "He just got me back. I can't burden him with housing me and his grandbaby.".

"I don't mind, Sweetie," He says as he walks in, "Besides I'm not going to let anything happen to you.".

I felt like I jumped out of my skin. I turn to him and shook gently. I then feel his arms around me and I just broke down crying, "I'm sorry, Daddy.".

I hide my face in his shirt and vest. I began to stress and worry.

"Easy, Little One. I'm not upset with you. We will get through this together.".

My voice was barely a squeak when I spoke to Gemma, "I don't want Jax to find out why I'm staying away. I don't want to seem him. I... I trusted him...".

I see Gemma nod her head. I shuffle back to my bed and sit down. I knew I had to calm down, but I couldn't help my worry. I closed my eyes, not expecting anyone to stay with me. I laid on my left side, shivering. I knew that I would be in good hands. I jump a little when I felt Dad place my covers over me. I lift my head and glance at him, blinking tiredly.

"Thanks," I mumble before I drift off.

"Get some sleep, Baby. Gem and I will work on gathering things," Dad said softly, kissing my forehead.

I nod and slow drift off into sleep. I hope that Jax doesn't find out about me having a baby, well his baby. I slept for a couple of hours, feeling a little better.

~Tig's POV~

I sat with Gemma at my table. "What do I do, Gem?"

"She'll want the baby," Gemma told me.

"I know she will. I'm not going to stop her from doing so. It's her choice.".

"I'll try to keep Jax away," Gemma said, "But I don't think he'll stay away if he finds out.".

"Then don't let him find out.".

"What do I tell him when he asks why she won't go on a date anymore?".

"Tell him that she need time to hang out with me. We need to catch up the last thirteen year and it will take awhile.".

"Okay.".

I smile softly.

"What about the boys?".

"I will figure it out.".

"I hope she'll be alright.".

"Me too," I say sighing softly.

"Yes, please.".

Gemma squeezed my hands, "Just give her love, don't get mad and when she has a mood swing that's angry just calm her the best you can.".

"I know how it was with her mom," I whispered softly.

"Melissa would be proud.".

"I know she would. I just hope that we can get through this.".

Gemma hugged me, then she slowly got up, "I'll find some old things of Jax's for a crib at least.".

"Thank you.".

Can I keep my daughter happy and sane?


	13. Chapter 13

~Tig's POV~

Thalia had been living with me for the past three months. She had retreated into herself and was like a zombie at some points in the day. She slept when she could and cried when she couldn't. She was scaring me. I went and knocked on her room door.

"What," I heard her softly mumble.

"Baby, please come out and eat or do something.".

I heard Thalia shuffle to the door, then she opened it. She looked like she had been crying softly.

"Can I come in?".

"Sure," she mumbled softly, walking over to her bed.

I walked in and sat next to her. She looked pale and tired. She rubbed her face and I instantly knew she didn't feel well. She rubbed her baby bump. I soon decided to take her to the hospital, but I didn't know how she'd react. When I saw she didn't fight me on it we got in her car. I watched Thalia shiver gently as she got in the passenger seat.

"Everything will be okay, Love," I tell her.

She just leaned her head against the window, "I guess...".

"You are bringing a miracle into this world. This kid will be so lucky to have a mom like you.".

"I won't be a good mom. I lost my virginity to my friend whom is nine to ten years older than me. I don't know whether or not to be pissed off at him.".

"You shouldn't be mad at him. He probably didn't know the protection broke. Gem and I will be by your side and we won't let anything happen to you.".

I glanced at Thalia and watched a tear slip down her cheek. She looked like she was numb or becoming numb. My heart ached for my baby girl.

I took her hand and held it. I just want to make sure things were alright and that she wasn't becoming sick or anything. It wouldn't be good for her or for the baby. I just hope that when Jax does find out he will step up and be a good father to this child and a good lover to her. She needs some happiness in her life.

I found a decent spot at the hospital, then I squeezed my daughter's hand. I watched her wipe her eyes and I knew she was regretting things. I got out of the car and went over and helped her out. I stood behind her making sure that she doesn't fall or faint.

"Thanks, Daddy," she softly whispered.

I could tell she felt freezing cold. I felt her forehead just to be on the safe side, frowning when her skin was feverishly hot.

"It's no problem baby girl."

Once we got in the hospital I checked her in to be called back. I hope we get good news. The last thing we need is something to go wrong. Thalia laid her head against my shoulder.

I take her hand and hold it. I rubbed her knuckles soothingly. Thalia began to close her eyes, but I realized she wasn't going to sleep.

"Thalia," I say softly to her.

I gently shook her to make sure she doesn't fall asleep on me. I didn't want her to pass out either.

"I'm tired, Daddy," she murmured softly.

"I know, baby, hang in there a little longer.".

Thalia mumbled softly, rubbing her eye. She hiccupped softly and started to close her eyes again. I kissed the top of her head, making sure she was safe from harms way.

"Thalia Trager.".

I got up after I woke her up, "Come on, Baby, we're going on the exam room now.".

Thalia slowly stood, leaning against me. I smile softly then help her inside. I hope that we get some type of news today. Thalia blinked tiredly, shivering gently still. I could already tell the nurse looked worried.

"I don't know what's going on. She's pregnant and won't do anything or even eat anything. I'm worried there is something wrong," I say to the nurse.

I look down at my hands then sigh softly.

"How long has she been pregnant," the nurse asked.

"About six months ma'am," I tell her hoping she can do something for my daughter.

"Closer to four and a half, Dad," Thalia murmured, "I was six to eight weeks when I found out.".

"Right sorry, Princess," I softly say.

Thalia closed her eyes, her hands shaking. I sigh softly.

"I'm sorry," Thalia whispered to me, "I can't act like a good daughter...".

"You're fine. You're an amazing one at that. Just be yourself that's all that matters," I tell her. I just hope she gets how much I love her and how it's good to see her grow up.

I stayed by her side no matter what she went through. I want to make sure that she gets the proper care that she needs to stay healthy.

"I'm not leaving. I just want to make sure that you and the baby are okay. I'm sure that they won't mind," I tell her.

She crack a soft smile.

"I love you baby girl and I just want to make sure that your okay," I say smiling.

She rubbed her face, her hand brushing against the oxygen tube. She shifted her weight a bit, trying not to go to sleep now. I sit there wishing I could do more as a father. I hate seeing her like this.

"Can I come in, Tiggy," Gemma softly said from the door.

"Yea come in, Love," I say softly.

It was good to have her here with me and Thalia. I knew Thalia liked Gemma. So I didn't mind at all.

"I brought stuff from your house," Gemma said, laying a small duffle bag on the other chair, "just her phone, laptop, tablet and their chargers.".

"Thanks, Gem. Please stay," I say softly.

I really didn't want to be alone with Thalia like this. Gemma was always my rock. Thalia yawned once more before she drifted off. She visibly relaxed and I knew she'd be alright. I feel Gemma place a hand on my shoulder.

"Did they find out the gender," she whispered softly.

"Not yet. The nurse said not until a few more weeks.".

"I hope its a girl who will grow up just as beautiful and smart as Thalia," Gemma said.

"Me too. Jax still has no idea right," I asked her softly as I looked up at her.

"No idea about what," Jax asked from the doorway.

I groan softly then ran my hand down my face, "Nothing.".

"What's wrong with her," Jax asked.

Gemma and I exchanged glances not saying a word to him about the pregnancy.

"She's got the flu doesn't she," he says.

I sigh in relief and nod, "Yea she does..".

I see the nurse come in the room, "Thalia and the baby are alright, Sir."

I froze and so did Gemma. Jax arched a brow at myself and his mom, then he looked to Thalia.

"You have no right to be here," I hear Gemma say.

"Why shouldn't I be here," he asked, "and she couldn't have gotten pregnant.".

"Because I didn't want you to know," Thalia says grabbing onto my hand.

"I thought you were asleep, Lia," I softly say.

"Well I was until I heard you guys," she mumbled resting her other hand on her stomach. I smile softly at the action she did. I watch as her eyes go to Jax then they widen in fear.

I watched my daughter as she deeply breathed.

"Why the hell are you here," she growls lowly as the hormones kicked in.

"Because Clay became worried when Mom suddenly left," Jax snapped.

"Look here, Mr. VP! Your mom is an amazing woman and I admire her for putting up with your ass for this long. She and my dad helped me when I found out I was having your kid. So this isn't the type of environment I want my child to grow up in," she snapped, so much authority in her voice.

Hearing her say that to him made me so proud. I squeeze her hand in admiration for what she did.

I then noticed her shoulders were shaking. She soon began silently crying as she locked her jaw. I went over and pulled her close to me, letting her cry on my shoulder. She shook gently and quietly passed out. She shivered and mumbled softly.

I laid her back down and sat next to her. I didn't look at Jax afterwards afraid I would say something really rude or snarky to him. I brushed Thalia's hair away from her forehead, listening to her go back to sleep after she regained consciousness.

Can I keep my daughter whole?


	14. Chapter 14

I softly groaned as I did my best to sleep. I hadn't been in the hospital long, maybe a few hours, but I could already tell I wouldn't sleep well. To top it off I heard Jax still standing in the doorway. I wanted to scream at him, but I knew I wouldn't have the strength or energy to. I tensed up a little when I heard Jax walk into the room.

"Jax, she doesn't want to see you," I hear Gemma sadly say, "you're stressing her out which will stress the baby out. Thalia has anxiety and asthma. She hasn't had a recent attack in the past few months thanks to mine and Tig's watchful eyes.".

"I didn't know," Jax mumbled softly.

"B-bullshit," I mutter, "every time I got on your bike I had anxiety.".

I slowly opened my eyes, tears streaking down my face. I was having an anxiety attack at the moment, but I didn't show it. I wanted to shout at Jax, 'cuddle with me asshole,' but I didn't give in. I looked to my Dad for advice.

"What did mom do when she was confused on whether to be mad at you or have you curl up with her when she was pregnant with me?".

"She cuddled with me because I wouldn't let her go to bed angry, " Dad tells me.

I listen to my dad, calming down a little. I felt scared and alone. I looked back to Jax and lowered my head. I didn't know what to say or do and that made me feel worse about myself. I started silently crying again, shoulders shaking. My nerves felt like they were shot.

I jumped a little when I felt Jax's arms around me. I looked up and found he had tears in his eyes as well. I buried my nose in his shoulder, hiccupping. I felt him rub my arms.

"I didn't know the condom broke. I didn't know you had anxiety," Jax said, "I didn't know you were scared.".

I softly hiccupped, trying to calm down. I shivered again, then I felt Jax pull the covers up to my shoulders.

"Sleep, Princess," I hear him say.

I laid my head against his chest, murmuring, "I'm sorry I got angry.".

"It's okay. Just rest.".

I closed my eyes, still feeling upset with myself.

~Jax's POV~

I looked down at Thalia, running my right thumb over her jaw in a soothing manner. She murmured softly in her sleep, but she remained calm. I close my eyes as I expected to hear and earful from Mom and Tig.

I didn't mind because I was holding her. I really need to take care of her.

"She trusted you, Jax," Tig said.

"I know. I swear I didn't know the condom broke when we did it.".

"She's cried day and night since she found out. She sleeps here and there, doesn't eat much. She's gone from her happy self to self conscious and sick," Tig said, "she keeps to herself and won't go out.".

"Maybe I can change that.".

"How," Mom asks, "you're lucky if she survives."

"Yea I know that. I really care about her. She's different.".

I rub Thalia's arm as I begin to think. She was different, but I had yelled at her the same way I would've yelled at Wendy. I felt bad for what I said to her and I would make it up to her anyway I can.

"So the bitch is in the hospital," Wendy's voice sneers.

"Shut the hell up, Wendy," I growl.

"Or what, Jaxy," she demands.

"Don't come near Thalia.".

"Oh, I will. The little bitch needs to learn you don't fuck with an alpha bitch," she says.

"You are no Alpha bitch, Wendy. You and I aren't together.".

I felt Thalia shiver against me, a tear hitting my chest. I held her close. I rub her arm as Wendy kept shouting at her. I had enough and got up.

"I'll be right back, Love," I tell her.

I then look over at Wendy and got closer to her, "If you don't back off of my girlfriend you won't get joint custody of Abel.".

"Oh, I think someone will beg to differ," Wendy snickered.

"Where the fuck is my shit niece," a new voice shouts from down the hall.

I made sure that Thalia was still sleeping before I turned to her family.

I watched Thalia bury under the cover, then I turn back to Wendy and the woman that had joined her.

"Who the hell are you," I say to the other woman.

"Chastity Bordeaux," she sneered, "the ungrateful bitch's aunt.".

I began to open my mouth when I heard Tig's chair screech a little as he stood up. I glanced over my shoulder to him.

"I suggest you leave, Chas," Tig growls once he's standing behind me.

"Why should I? She's my niece," Chastity snapped back at Tig.

"She's sick," I snap at Chastity, "And you have no right to call her a bitch.".

I let Tig past me, then I go and sit with Thalia again. I rub her shoulder and kiss the top of her head. I watch Tig out of the corner of my eye.

"She told me how she got the scar on the back of her neck," I heard him hiss at Chastity.

"She deserved it," Chastity says.

"How," Tig growls, "How did an innocent nine year old kid deserve to be thrown through a glass storm door?".

"Because she was being a brat," Chastity says.

"How was she being a brat," Tig said, seething with rage.

"Because she just was," Chastity says.

I watch Tig open his mouth to retort, but Thalia cut him off.

"Enough," Thalia snapped, "I'm sick. I'm pregnant. I'm tired, no, I'm fucking exhausted from hearing anyone fight!".

I gently run my hand down her back looking at her and kissed her cheek. Thalia closed her eyes, leaning against me. She was shaking and I knew her blood pressure was getting high.

I look at Chastity and Wendy, "Get out!".

"We'll be back," they sneered.

I roll my eyes and watch them leave.

"I'm getting a restraining order against them," Tig mumbled.

Will I be able to help keep Thalia safe?


End file.
